


【盾冬】Chasing

by chingching27



Series: 【Stucky】連載故事 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: Steve是賽車手，Bucky是大公司的CEO，兩人青梅竹馬，已婚Bucky最大的恐懼就是Steve受傷，然而他總是把這擔憂埋藏在心裏。如果哪一次他終於說出口了呢？





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky Barnes偶然會在他難得的空檔時間裡，回想他人生至今30年的路程。

他七歲喪父，母親撫養他到十歲便也因病倒下，無父無母又沒有近親可撫養的他最後被送去了育幼院。他所待的那間育幼院就是一間普通的育幼院，收養的孩童不算太多但也不少，每個孩子吃得不飽但也挨不到餓，沒有人被虐待但是一個兒童真正需要的關愛也沒人可以滿足，總之是一個「活得下去」的地方，不過也僅止於此。

Bucky在那裡待了六年，高中畢業後他帶著優異的成績單離開育幼院，沒有先上大學而是選擇踏入社會找工作。他兼了三份差，省吃儉用了兩年，攢下一筆唸大學的經費，申請到一所公立大學的全額獎學金，回到育幼院帶走了當時十五歲的Steve Rogers，從此他們真正成為彼此生命中僅有的，最重要的一切。

 

好吧。每次想到這裡時，Bucky總是感覺甜蜜與酸澀一起湧上來。Steve是他生命中最重要的人，他努力與奮鬥的原因和動力，他的摯愛。他相信他也是Steve唯一的珍寶，但是除此之外，他不太甘願地承認，Steve人生中還有另一項他無法捨棄，佔據了他懂事以來所有的時間，拼盡全力去爭取的愛好與夢想。

 

賽車。

 

育幼院的孩子開賽車是很少見的，Bucky承認在Steve之前他從來沒聽過哪個育幼院長大的孩子能去開賽車。就算真想往運動界發展，踢足球、打籃球、跑步⋯⋯這些入門所需費用相當低的運動才是他們能力所及的，賽車對他們而言，連在電視上看到都已經是難得的奢侈。

Steve八歲那年，當年新加入F1的車隊Prisa為幾家育幼院的孩子們聯合舉辦了一場慈善與娛樂性質的兒童卡丁車大賽，Bucky猜想他們原本的意圖也只是讓孩子們玩一玩而已，然而Prisa母公司的執行長，本身也是賽車迷的Abraham Erskine卻在這場比賽中一眼看上Steve，認為這又瘦又小的男孩天資甚佳，不顧眾人質疑，以私人身份贊助Steve參加兒童車手培訓，四年後又把他帶入Prisa的新人車手計畫。

 

千里馬常有，伯樂不常有。對Steve而言，亦師亦父的Erskine是他人生中的重要轉捩點。他從此一頭栽入賽車的世界，從F4開始一路往上竄升。Bucky大學階段是他自從遇見Steve以來，兩人分隔時間最長的日子，逐漸嶄露頭角的Steve多半待在歐洲，而開始與同學合作創業的Bucky很難離開矽谷。無法治癒的思念使得Bucky花費很多時間在他們新創立的社群網站，藉此轉移心思。他們的創意剛好搭上了網際網路新一波普及，網站熱門度速迅向上飆升的時候，他們的獲利也跟著水漲船高。

大學畢業時，Bucky已經被時代雜誌列在「未來十年會改變世界的新一代科技菁英」排行榜上端。

同年，Steve Rogers被F1車隊Prisa宣佈下賽季起成為他們的新車手，年僅19歲。

 

無論時代怎麼演變，科技如何進步，對Bucky而言，賽車依然是一項高風險的運動，但他從來沒有告訴過Steve他內心想都不敢想的恐懼，只是盡其所能地陪在Steve身邊。他現在的工作只要有電腦就可以進行，所以他能夠到場參加Steve每一場比賽。圍場裡的人都知道這個總是穿著昂貴談吐優雅的科技菁英是Prisa車手Steve Rogers的男友，他們原先沒有打算在媒體上公開這個消息，即使這根本是賽車界眾所皆知的秘密。

直到兩年後，Steve為Prisa拿下第一個F1總冠軍，Bucky的公司在華爾街掛牌上市，兩人在夏威夷舉辦了盛大的婚禮——Steve認為只有說「我願意」那幾秒是婚禮，其他時刻比較像是公關秀——，終於正式向全世界宣布Bucky Barnes和Steve Rogers是合法伴侶。

 

他們在紐約的居所，其實一年內使用的時間大約三個月而已，不過Steve和Bucky都認定這是他們退休以後要住一輩子的家，所以非常用心的整理與規劃。房子位在曼哈頓一棟嶄新的酒店式大樓的高樓層，一戶一層的設計充分保證了隱私。Bucky很喜歡在睡前披著浴袍靠在客廳的落地窗前俯看紐約華麗的夜景，等著Steve從後方擁抱他給他一個濃情蜜意的深吻。

 

Bucky希望他人生中所有能稱為痛苦的經歷都已經在童年與少年時期耗盡，此後能有最心愛的人在身邊，有能力給這個人一切他所想要的，陪著他走遍世界，再也不需要分離。

 

Steve的第十個賽季，日本鈴鹿站前夕，Bucky和Steve一如往常的入住他們習慣的酒店，Bucky卻怎麼也睡不好，整晚惡夢連連。

 

『怎麼了？Bucky？』他從夢中驚醒猛然坐起的動作驚醒了Steve，Steve摸索著要去開床頭燈，被Bucky制止了。

「沒有，我沒事，只是個噩夢。」Bucky連連深呼吸了好幾口，勉強平復了情緒。

Steve還迷迷茫茫的，只是張開了手臂，等Bucky鑽進他的懷中，他便緊緊攬住了Bucky。

『⋯⋯愛你。』Steve模模糊糊的說，在Bucky額下落下一個親吻。

「也愛你。」Bucky閉上眼，頭靠上Steve的胸膛，靜靜聽著他一聲又一聲平穩的心跳。

 

只是他慣常的擔憂心使然，Bucky這麼說服自己。


	2. Chapter 2

日本大獎賽當日，鈴鹿賽道下著傾盆大雨。

 

 

Bucky走到車房門口，伸手去感受外面的雨勢。Steve參加F1以來也不是第一次遇到大雨，比賽不會因為惡劣的天氣而取消，頂多稍微延後。維修區內依然人來人往，車手與所有的工作人員都在忙著為即將到來的比賽做最後的調整。

 

「嘿Bucky！」有人拍了拍他的肩膀，Bucky轉過頭，看見Steve的好搭擋，他最信任的工程師也是Prisa現在的首席賽車設計師Sam Wilson。

 

「怎麼了？」Sam有些疑惑的看了看Bucky：「你看起來情緒很低落？」

 

「沒什麼。」Bucky努力打起精神對Sam笑了笑：「找我什麼事？」

 

「Steve在找你。」Sam對身後的方向比了比：「他們說雨勢有減小，比賽應該快開始了。」

 

 

Bucky走進準備區，Steve快步朝他走來：『Bucky，你還好嗎？』

 

「我沒事啊！」Bucky對他揚起一個他熟悉的笑容：「怎麼了嗎？」

 

『你今天看起來不太對勁。』Steve皺起眉，已經戴上手套的右手伸出去輕撫Bucky的臉頰：『你是不是不舒服？需要看醫生嗎？』

 

「我很好，真的。你才是要比賽的人，不要擔心我。」Bucky走近Steve，雙手圈住他的腰，仰頭在他臉頰輕輕一吻：「專心比賽，這場奪冠的話，世界冠軍就又是你的囊中之物囉！我的賽車手⋯⋯就只是，」停頓了半晌，Bucky望著Steve淡藍色的雙眸，還是忍不住說了：「一定要很小心很專心好嗎？」

 

『當然。』Steve承諾般地吻了吻Bucky的唇。

 

 

昨天沒有拿下杆位但得到第二名的Steve依然在頭排發車，尖銳的發車聲昭示著比賽正式開始。Bucky和所有工作人員一起在車房看著轉播螢幕，發車前變小的雨勢在比賽開始後又漸漸增大，但當賽會開始討論是否要暫停比賽時，雨勢又會慢慢變小。

 

「亞洲的颱風天啊。」坐在他身邊的Sam感嘆的說了一句：「這種怪雨。」

 

和雨勢一樣令人心煩的是比賽的趨勢，杆位發車的是法拉利的西班牙籍車手Raul Beltran，年紀和Steve差不多，一直是Steve的強勢競爭對手。發車後Steve緊追在他身後，兩人互有領先，秒數咬得非常接近。

 

 

比賽進行到第20圈時就有一輛賽車熄火退賽，第34圈時第二輛賽車退賽。緊接著在第35圈，另一輛賽車在轉彎時失控撞上了圍牆，賽會出示紅旗並且出動了安全車，十分鐘後比賽才又重新開始。

 

 

比賽再度進行之後，Steve超過了Beltran並且漸漸拉開了距離，在比賽剩下不到10圈時已經穩穩居於領先地位。正當Bucky懸在空中的心慢慢的放下來時，Team Radio傳出了Steve的聲音。

 

『我覺得煞車不太對勁。』Steve的聲音一如往常的穩定，Bucky的心跳卻又再度加速。

 

「Steve，說詳細一點。」車隊的工程師正在跟Steve溝通，Bucky忍不住站了起來，然而下一秒賽事畫面傳來的景象讓Bucky一時之間忘記了該怎麼呼吸。

 

 

Steve那台原本快速奔馳在賽道上的紅色賽車在高速中撞上了一旁的護欄，高高彈起後在空中翻滾了數圈，砰的一聲車頂著地落在賽道旁的草地上。

 

工作人員用Team Radio不停呼喚Steve的名字，卻渺無回應，也始終沒有人從車內爬出。維修區內頓時一片慌亂，有人高聲叫喚著救護車和直升機快點出動，有人說Steve可能嚴重受傷失去了意識。

 

 

Bucky聽不到身邊的人在叫喊什麼，也看不見他們的忙亂奔走。他只感覺他的世界安靜得詭異，漆黑得離奇，所有的光和聲音都被恐懼吸得一乾二淨。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 考慮很久要不要寫鈴鹿賽道，  
> 因為我對這條賽道有著創傷陰影啊⋯⋯  
> 但猶豫了之後還是選了這條賽道，希望悲劇不要再發生。  
> （不過這個故事是HE，別擔心）
> 
>  
> 
> 距離事故兩年了，天堂的你快樂嗎？We still miss you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky終於說了，  
> 而Steve也終於答應了。

Steve睜開眼睛，看見周圍是相當陌生的環境，他試圖動動身體，卻發現全身插滿管線，而且無一處不疼痛。

 

『噢⋯⋯』他低聲呻吟，聽見自己的嗓音低啞得可怕。

 

「Steve！你醒了嗎？？？」是Bucky的聲音。Steve吃力地想要轉頭卻無能為力：『Bucky？我們在哪裡？我怎麼了？』

 

 

Bucky出現在Steve的視野裡，他傾身為Steve的床調高了角度，讓Steve可以坐起來。

 

「這是紐約的醫院，你在鈴鹿的比賽中發生意外，昏迷了大半個月。」Bucky簡潔地解釋了下，他低垂著眼沒有看Steve，端來一旁的水杯，沾了水的棉棒在Steve唇上輕輕擦拭。

 

『Bucky⋯⋯』Steve又喊他，Bucky把水杯放回桌上，又坐回他原先坐著的位置上。『我想看著你，你為什麼不離我近一點？你還好嗎？你看起來好憔悴⋯⋯』

 

 

Bucky終於抬頭望向他，漂亮的大眼睛里布滿血絲，原先就較為明顯的下眼袋變成了沈重的黑眼眶，Steve心裡一揪，如果他昏迷了大半個月，他可以想像Bucky這段日子大概沒怎麼睡也怎麼吃的擔憂。

 

『Buck，我很抱歉⋯⋯我讓你很擔心⋯⋯』Steve好想抱著他親親他，但他現下的狀況卻不容許他有所行動。

 

Bucky看著他，他原先打定主意就算再怎麼想和Steve談也要等Steve完全康復，然而那些話卻在此時不受控制地從他嘴裡溜了出來：「Steve，你能放棄賽車嗎？」

 

 

 

Steve清醒過後到身體完全恢復，能自主行動，距離意外已經過去半年；等恢復到勉強能夠構上「回到F1賽場上」的標準時，他錯過了隔年三分之二的賽季。

 

也是直到這時候，Bucky終於在Steve的反覆要求下，願意坐下來好好跟他談。

 

 

『Bucky，你真的想要我放棄賽車嗎？』兩人面對面坐在他們家中的餐桌前，Steve直視著Bucky問。他一直對於Bucky在意外過後跟他說的那句話相當在意，然而當天Steve的精神還很差，Bucky說了之後又沒有繼續下文，只是嘆了一口氣，緊接著醫師就來巡房了。這一年中Steve數次試圖提起話題，Bucky卻總是用「等你完全復原我們再談」帶過。

 

「⋯⋯算了其實沒什麼好說的，我知道賽車是你的夢想，你會一直開到開不動為止。就當我那天是看你終於醒過來了太高興所以胡亂講的吧。」Bucky迴避了Steve的目光，他躲避這話題一年了，只是想要假裝Steve回到賽道上這事能夠就此被無限延後。

 

 

然而他也知道以Steve的個性來說，讓Bucky逃避現實是更不可能。

 

『Buck。』Steve皺起眉：『我們說好要好好談的，你不能再敷衍我⋯⋯』

 

「好，對，我想要你放棄賽車因為我真的很害怕，你不是那個在場邊看見自己最重要的人發生意外生死未卜的人你怎麼會瞭解！」Bucky打斷了Steve的話，一口氣把壓在心裡也許不只一年而是好多年的話說了出來：「我看你的每一場比賽，從七歲到現在，每一場比賽我都很緊張，你開卡丁車時我緊張，開上了F1賽道時我更是緊張到心跳沒有一刻是穩定的。」

 

「如果可以，我想無時無刻都跟你在一起，你要去多危險的地方做多危險的事都沒關係，我能保護你的，我總能擋在你前面的⋯⋯」Bucky左手遮住眼睛，試圖揮去那些夢魘般的景象，一次又一次他以為自己差點失去Steve的景象：「可是賽車是你一個人的戰場。」

 

 

『嘿，Bucky，寶貝⋯⋯』Steve蹲在Bucky面前，拉開他的手溫柔地親吻他的雙眼，Bucky才意識到自己不知何時已經淚流滿面：『別哭，我知道我一直讓你很擔心⋯⋯我愛你我愛你，Bucky⋯⋯你也是我唯一擁有的⋯⋯我的Bucky⋯⋯』

 

他自從進了育幼院之後就再也沒哭過，長期以來克制住的所有負面情緒一旦被打開了閘門，就無法停止的大肆流淌。Bucky眨著眼，想把淚水關回眼眶，可是長久累積的情緒太過厚重，已經不願聽從大腦的指揮，執意想要從他們被關抑太久的寂寞牢籠中逃離。

 

Steve把Bucky抱上大腿，一下又一下吻他的睫毛他的鼻樑他的臉頰，不厭其煩的輕聲說抱歉，說自己有多愛他，說Bucky對他有多重要。Bucky好不容易才止住淚水，貼著Steve胸口小小聲地抽咽。

 

 

「Stevie⋯⋯」

 

『嗯？』Steve吻著Bucky的發，一手輕輕拍撫他的後背。

 

「你已經開了這麼久的賽車了，拿過了五次世界冠軍，征服了每一個大獎賽，可不可以⋯⋯」Bucky聲音低低的，沒把話說完。

 

 

Steve抬起Bucky的下巴看著他，Bucky卻移開了眼神。

 

長久的沈默讓Bucky的心一點一點的沉下去，他早知道Steve不可能放棄，他總是還有更大的夢想想要挑戰⋯⋯Bucky垂下頭，深呼吸了幾次。

 

 

「算了⋯⋯」

 

『好。』

 

 

Bucky猛一抬頭，似乎不敢相信自己剛剛聽到的答案：「Steve？」

 

Steve低頭，深深的吻住Bucky的唇，把Bucky往自己懷中又摟得更緊一點。

 

 

『好，我答應你。』


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 分級已改！  
> 我本來以為這個故事絕對是清水，  
> 然而卻開車了（。  
> 總覺得這章開個車比較好湊字數（並不是）
> 
> 車就是那種程度⋯⋯我好像沒有什麼進步（。

「五屆F1世界冠軍，Prisa車手Steve Rogers於昨日宣佈退役。兩年前在鈴鹿賽道發生事故後，Rogers直到上個月才通過醫師評估，認為可以回歸賽場。車迷們都興奮期待Rogers下賽季重返賽道時，昨日Prisa發出官方聲明，宣布Rogers從車手身份退役。官方聲明中沒有說明Rogers退役原因，據消息指出主要是因為鈴鹿意外後，Rogers希望能有更多時間與家人共處。Rogers的伴侶是知名應用軟體Every的共同創辦人，Every現任行銷副總裁Bucky Barnes，兩人已結婚十年⋯⋯」

 

 

昨天深夜發出的聲明稿在晨間新聞時段吸引大量關注時，Rogers家卻異常的寧靜祥和。微風輕輕吹起客廳的深灰色窗簾，一抹陽光趁隙鑽入屋內，卻被主臥室半掩著的門拒之於外。平日這個時段Steve早就起床晨跑和體能訓練了，今天他卻想要陪Bucky再多睡一點。他睜開眼，看著自己懷中的人還沈浸於夢鄉，長長的睫毛隨著呼吸起伏而顫抖著，微捲的棕髮隨興的散在腦後，還有幾綹落在自己胸口。Steve抬起手輕輕撫摸過Bucky柔軟的頭髮，睡夢中的Bucky若有所覺的嚶嚀了幾聲，環抱著Steve的手臂收緊了：「別起床，陪我睡⋯⋯」

 

『好，我不起床，你想睡到幾點就睡到幾點。』Steve低頭吻了吻Bucky頭頂，左手卻意圖違背承諾的開始輕撫Bucky光裸的背脊，沿著他漂亮的肩胛骨往下，直到圓潤的雙臀，一下下輕柔的揉捏著Bucky彈性十足的肌肉。

 

 

昨夜或許是兩人都成年後最深入的一次談話。Steve從年輕時就被外界評論為運動員中少有的穩重大器，這樣的個性也被認為是他能在F1獲得成功的重要因素。但為人所不知的是，私底下Bucky一直以來都是兩人之中更成熟的那個，Steve所有的缺點在Bucky面前都毫無節制的放大，更固執，偶而甚至更任性，彷彿初識時那個七歲的孩子從未長大，但Bucky始終沒有責備過他。

 

一直以來Bucky幾乎是無底線的愛著他，Steve每想到這件事就感到無比的甜蜜，而甜蜜中又帶著少少的內疚。他人生中截止目前為止遇過的所有大事，因為Bucky在每一方面都作為他的強力後援，他從來不曾真的需要憂慮過什麼。然而在他全心全意追逐夢想的途中，Bucky卻承受著所有的擔心與恐懼。

 

 

半睡半醒的Bucky扭動著想逃離Steve的「魔爪」，卻更把自己送入虎口。兩人未著寸縷的軀體相互摩擦，很快就燃起了慾望的火花。

 

『我的寶貝，我的愛⋯⋯』Steve翻身把Bucky壓入柔軟的床墊，親吻他的眼皮引起的搔癢感讓Bucky閉著眼忍不住想逃離。

 

「很癢⋯⋯別弄⋯⋯」

 

『親眼皮也會癢，那這裡呢？』Steve明明熟悉Bucky的每個敏感點，仍然故意一邊問著，一邊用唇舌巡禮過Bucky的臉頰與身體：『耳垂會癢嗎？喉結呢？還是乳頭？還是肚臍？』

 

「Steve⋯⋯別舔那邊，啊⋯⋯」Bucky的呼吸漸漸加快，在Steve的吻落在肚臍周圍反覆舔咬時，忍不住抓住了Steve的肩頭，卻分不出自己是想阻止他還是催促他。

 

Steve特別喜歡在Bucky的肚臍周圍多加琢磨，再往下劃過腹股溝，進入密林覆蓋的私密地帶。他揉著陰莖下的小球，在Bucky早已挺立起來的陰莖頂端輕含了一口。

 

「唔⋯⋯」Bucky腰部向上拱起，隨著Steve的舔弄，快感早已蔓延到他全身，接手掌控了理智。「Steve，我⋯⋯別弄了⋯⋯我會太快射⋯⋯我想要你進來，嗯⋯⋯」

 

 

Steve直起身，手指揉開了Bucky的後穴。昨晚的激情雖然讓那處仍然較平常濕軟，Steve還是又擠了點潤滑劑，探入手指仔細的開拓。

 

Bucky不耐煩地扭來扭去，他伸直右腳勾住Steve的大腿催促：「我覺得我已經準備得很夠了，快點⋯⋯」

 

『你啊⋯⋯』Steve也忍得很辛苦，卻仍然堅持要確定Bucky的身體已經可以承受他的侵入。他俯身壓住Bucky，密密吻住他的唇，下身微微施力破開緊致的入口，一點點向前挺進。Bucky的腸道又溼又熱，和他的性器緊緊貼合，每往深處一寸，快感就愈發強烈。

 

「Steve⋯⋯」Bucky喘著氣摟緊Steve的脖子：「快一點⋯⋯啊！」完全進入後，Steve翻了個身讓Bucky坐在他身上，姿勢的改變讓Steve進得更深，Bucky能感覺到Steve在他身體裡又漲大了一圈，被來回戳刺著的敏感點更是讓他渾身使不出力氣，只能撐著Steve的胸口喘氣。

 

『寶貝，我想讓你自己動。』Steve捧著Bucky的臉柔聲說，一個個輕吻落在他唇上：『你喜歡這樣嗎？我整個人都是你的，你愛怎麼樣就怎麼樣。』

 

「不喜歡⋯⋯你進得太深了⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」Steve一個挺腰頂入讓Bucky仰起頭，太多的刺激逼得他眼眶泛紅，Steve卻對這模樣的Bucky愛不釋手。

 

『可是我很喜歡啊，你這樣真美⋯⋯』Steve快速地頂弄讓Bucky嗚咽出聲，很快就繳械投降。他射出的白濁沾染在Steve腹部，整個人脫力的倒在Steve胸口，Steve摟著他放慢了速度，半晌後才發洩在他體內。

 

 

Bucky趴在Steve胸口，食指在他心臟的位置一圈圈畫著，Steve捉住他的手放到唇邊輕吻，Bucky抬起頭看他，嘴角勾起甜甜的笑。

 

「Steve，我們去旅行好不好？」Bucky問。

 

『去哪？我們不是常常在旅行？』Steve不解。

 

「那不一樣啊，我們那是在工作！」Bucky糾正他：「我想跟你一起環遊世界，去看遍這世界上所有的奇山異水、美景名勝。我有好多好多口袋名單，我們可以慢慢玩。」他撐起身去吻Steve的唇，感覺這世上所有的幸福都被自己握在手中：「我好愛你⋯⋯你終於真的在我身邊了。」


	5. Chapter 5

Rogers家早就有自己的私人飛機，但這次Bucky說想要搭乘一般的航空公司去旅行。

 

「你不覺得跟大家一起等轉機什麼的，更有旅行的味道嗎？」Bucky說，他甚至在商務艙與經濟艙之間猶豫了好久。

 

『似乎是這麼回事。』Steve淡淡的笑了笑，把蓋在Bucky身上的大衣往上拉了拉，確定衣服有蓋住他的全身。Bucky往他懷中縮了縮，找了個舒服的位置閉上眼睛。兩人正在杜拜機場的貴賓室休息，等待下一班飛往峇里島的班機。

 

 

仔細想想，雖然長時間和Bucky一起在全球各地飛來飛去，但事實上他們固定會去的就那幾個地方，統統都是為了比賽。休賽期間Bucky多半待在紐約處理一些公務，這段時間就算出國也是出差，而Bucky在忙碌時，Steve也只想在他身邊陪伴。他們年幼時沒有錢旅遊，稍微年長一點後又立刻投入了密集的工作中，都結婚十年了，居然還沒有太多共同出遊的回憶。

 

半年多來，Bucky和Steve跑了好多個地方，他們選擇的地點都是一些少有遊客的城市，在各個充滿自身獨特風情的小鎮牽著手晃蕩，與世隔離的感覺像是重溫那些相依為命的時光，又在這種稀缺中得到難以形容的滿足。

 

我什麼都沒有的時候，我還有你。

 

 

峇里島是Steve和Bucky這趟斷斷續續的環球之旅，踏足的第十個景點，也是這之中人潮最擁擠的一個。

 

海島的碧海藍天著實令人心曠神怡，Bucky非常喜歡大海，他們選了一間靠近海邊的villa，他和Steve每天早上都會沿著海岸慢跑，近中午時再下去浮潛，上岸後還願意花上好多時間在海邊踏浪。海岸線像是無限延伸一般的接到天空的底端，遠方還能看到幾艘點點的漁船。峇里島的生活步調相當緩慢，連帶著影響了旅人的心情，Bucky覺得他願意在這沙灘上一直漫步下去，只要能這樣牽著Steve的手，不時得到他輕柔的吻。

 

「我好快樂，Stevie。」Bucky說，他轉頭看著Steve，這時太陽已經漸漸西沈，夕陽餘暉落在Steve的頭髮上閃閃發光。

 

『真的？』Steve回望著他，心想他多久沒見到Bucky眼睛裡這麼純粹而放鬆的愉悅。心念一動，他鬆開Bucky的十指，伸出雙手把Bucky抱了起來，抱著他離地轉了一大圈。

 

「你幹嘛！！Steve！！！！！」突然其來被抱離地面，Bucky忍不住大叫著又大笑起來，他緊緊摟著Steve的脖子，到Steve放下他時仍然不願鬆手，直接將他拉進一個綿長而甜蜜的親吻裡。

 

『我想起我們小時候你偶爾會這樣抱著我玩，但後來你似乎抱不動了。』Steve也笑著，緊緊摟住Bucky的腰，額頭抵著他的額頭，深深望進那雙灰綠色的雙眸裡：『看你這麼快樂真好，真是想不起來有多久沒看你這樣放鬆的大笑了。我好愛你，Bucky⋯⋯』

 

「只要你好好在我身邊，我就會一直這麼快樂的。」Bucky一下又一下的啄吻著Steve的唇瓣：「我也愛你。」

 

 

然而當天夜裡，Bucky的快樂就遇上了一個令他不安的挑戰。他們到了一家酒吧用餐，正在品嚐餐後酒時，有人來到他們桌邊，有些惶恐又帶著興奮的語氣問道：「請問你是Steve Rogers先生嗎？」

 

Steve抬起頭來，看見一張陌生的亞洲男性臉孔，困惑的點點頭：『是，我是。你是⋯⋯？』

 

「非常抱歉打擾你們的用餐，這位是Barnes先生吧？」對方熱情的朝Bucky一笑，又轉回來看著Steve：「我⋯⋯我只是也剛好在這家餐廳用餐的客人，我是F1的車迷，一直是Rogers先生的大粉絲，能在這裡見到你太榮幸了！不知道能不能跟你合照一張呢？你的比賽我每場都有看，包括鈴鹿那場⋯⋯」對方的語氣低了下去：「那真可怕，還好你康復了。我一直等著你重回賽場啊，我相信你終究有一天會回來的對嗎？沒有你的F1感覺缺失了一大塊，你是我看過最有才華的車手啊！賽車在你手裡簡直像是為你而生一樣⋯⋯」

 

『我⋯⋯我已經退役了，謝謝你⋯⋯』Steve似乎有點不知所措，他看了眼Bucky的表情又轉開了視線，站起身來跟那位先生合影，又跟他多聊了幾句才拍拍他的肩，目送他離去。

 

 

Bucky對這件事沒有任何表達，Steve坐回位置時，Bucky正喝完最後一口酒，滿意的將杯子放回桌子，笑意盈盈的望著Steve。

 

 

當天晚上，Steve在跟Bucky道完晚安後，仍睜著眼發呆了好久。他想得太入神，沒有發現懷中的人也始終沒有入睡。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 倒數第二章！  
> 其實在寫第一章時我就已經先寫好這一章了，  
> 感覺⋯⋯就是那種互相為對方著想的感情是盾冬啊QQQQQQ  
> 希望有好好地表達出來了QAQ

有些事情你從來不知道它只是表面的掩飾，直到有人無意或是刻意的戳了一角，露出了內在的真實。

 

 

Bucky不知道此前這些事情是否頻繁，但他們回到美國後，他發現其實來找Steve，希望他可以過幾年再退役的人，絡繹不絕。他們透過電話或是郵件，甚至登門拜訪，一次次的來找他懇談。Steve沒有告訴其他人他對Bucky的承諾，因此那些人的猜測與試圖說服總是像在空中畫餅一般的虛浮，漫無邊際。

 

 

『我只是覺得已經到了轉換跑道的時刻，Charles，我也三十歲了，對運動員而言是一個開始要面對下坡的年紀。巧也不巧的受了次重傷，於是我想或許該離開了，就是這麼簡單的理由。⋯⋯不，跟薪資或是獎金什麼的沒關係，你覺得我缺錢嗎？Bucky會養我的，他巴不得我給他養，哈哈。』Steve開了個玩笑，電話那頭急促的聲音讓他又蹙起眉：『我不覺得我有那麼重要，很快就會有後起之秀了，相信我。』

 

Bucky從書房走出來，經過客廳時Steve拉住了他，讓他坐到自己腿上，空出的手環住他的腰，頭靠著Bucky的肩膀。他的電話還在線上，因此Bucky也沒有說什麼，只是隨意的捏起幾根Steve的金發，另一隻手玩著他polo衫上的鈕扣。

 

 

「旗下少了你這一員大將，經紀人先生很失望吧？」Steve掛掉電話後，Bucky問。

 

Steve聳聳肩：『也許？他只是暫時找不到新血而已，很快他就會忘記我了。』

 

「是嗎？」

 

『當然。』Steve吻了吻Bucky的側顏，在他微微鼓起的臉頰上輕咬一口：『別擔心。』

 

 

然而Bucky還是看出了Steve的心不在焉和若有所思。雖然他沒有答應任何人的遊說，卻始終還保持著作為賽車手時的運動強度和飲食習慣，對於現在F1的大小變革也瞭若指掌，要說Steve已經真正放開了這項運動，Bucky心想，他是不信的。

 

可是Bucky並不想直接了當的詢問Steve，他甚至也不想跟他談這一些事。也許他只是還在習慣離開賽車之後的生活，Bucky又這麼告訴自己，生命中的大變化，總是需要一段時間來適應不是嗎？他們只要繼續旅遊，繼續過生活，Steve終究會找到自己下一階段的目標的。他不一定非得當賽車手不可，即使他真的非常不想離開賽車界，還是有很多賽車手以外的選擇啊！

 

 

 

日子還是照常地轉動，Bucky悄悄觀察著，Steve的情緒一直很穩定，他花了更多時間在他本來就喜歡的其他興趣中，例如繪畫，Steve開始嘗試使用一些新的技法和媒介，並且對這些練習樂在其中，每天都有新的發現，總是興高采烈的和Bucky分享他的新進展。正當Bucky漸漸覺得自己可以拋開那些憂慮時，一名重要的訪客來訪了。

 

 

「Abraham，好久不見。」Bucky有些拘謹的對眼前年邁的老人微笑，小心地替他斟了一杯紅茶。這名老者是Steve生命中的貴人也是大恩人，與其說是老闆更像是父親的角色，這使得Bucky在他面前時總是戰戰兢兢，一直希望能給老人好的印象。

 

「James，你近來好嗎？」Erskine慈祥的拍拍Bucky的肩膀：「工作很忙吧？我前幾天有在雜誌上看到你們公司開發的新項目，似乎是由你主導？」

 

 

陪著老人閒談時Bucky心裡七上八下，已經近八十歲的Erskine早已退休，近年來深居簡出，Steve每年都會帶Bucky登門拜訪兩三次，包括聖誕節與老人的生日。Bucky知道Steve一直都和他保持著密切的聯絡，但Erskine親自來訪卻是頭一遭。

 

喝完一杯紅茶後，Bucky藉口處理公務回到了書房，將客廳留給Steve和Erskine。兩小時後，Steve前來敲門，Erskine已經穿上外套準備離去了。

 

 

「你們兩個都是好孩子，能一直互相扶持到現在真是太好了。」Bucky和Steve送Erskine到大門口，老人上車前給兩人各一個緊緊的擁抱。Bucky目送司機開著他的車消失在轉角後，轉身望向Steve，輕嘆了一口氣。

 

「好吧，你是不是有話要跟我說？」

 

 

不出Bucky所料，Erskine親自來訪，是要跟Steve深談關於他退役的決定。坐在沙發上，Bucky的情緒倒是意外的平靜，也許是早料到他們終究得說開這件事。

 

「你還是想當賽車手是嗎？」Bucky輕輕的問，Steve把Bucky的雙手緊緊闔在自己手中，專注的看著他。

 

『我⋯⋯也許吧。我想⋯⋯是。』Steve難得如此猶豫不決，最終還是給了Bucky一個肯定的答案：『Buck，我真的很抱歉，可能是這個決定來得太突然，我還是覺得有一些遺憾，想要再完成些什麼⋯⋯我知道我答應你了，但是我就是想，再一個賽季就好，再一個完整的賽季⋯⋯』

 

「噓⋯⋯」Bucky抽出手，右手貼上Steve的臉頰，問：「你退役後，快樂嗎？」

 

『我在你身邊從來沒有不快樂過。』Steve認真的說，Bucky勾起唇角，卻感覺自己眼眶漸漸發燙。

 

 

有些事情需要很純粹，才能體會到人為什麼需要它純粹。如果快樂這件事摻雜上其他情緒，就像一杯水裡加入了有色的糖粒。水依然是水，依然是人類能夠飲用的基本物質，但是你品嚐它時，總會想著它為什麼不是原先的模樣？

 

 

「我始終想保護你，想要你過最安全的日子，得到世界上所有美好的體驗。可是你不夠快樂。」Bucky輕輕撫摸著Steve的臉龐：「原來你不快樂，比一切能傷害到我的事情都更讓我心碎。」

 

「去做你想做的事。」Bucky張開手臂把Steve摟進懷裡：「不管你想做什麼，我都要當你最強力的後盾，無論是心理還是物質。我人生的第一個夢想就是想讓你盡情過你想過的人生，Steve，我愛你，非常非常愛你，我所有事情都可以退讓⋯⋯只要是你想要的⋯⋯」

 

 

『Buck⋯⋯』Steve收緊手讓Bucky緊緊貼在胸口：『我答應過你的，我要陪你一輩子，直到我們都滿頭白髮，看不清對方的長相聽不清對方的聲音，還是要握著對方的手，躺在床上一起死去⋯⋯你相信我嗎？』

 

「好，我相信你。」


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完結撒花！

次月，Prisa車隊宣布下賽季起，Steve Rogers重新成為車隊的簽約車手，合約為期二年。

 

 

回到Prisa的第一天，Steve受到了全隊的熱烈歡迎。那些他合作過的好夥伴們一一和他擁抱拍肩，跟他們閒聊著他離開F1這兩年的種種。站在工作區內聽著他熟悉的引擎聲轟隆作響，過去幾年時不時會浮上心頭的不真實感終於被徹底的抽離。

 

那是一個他會感覺人生的努力有方向，渴望有歸屬的地方，Steve輕撫過Prisa研發中的新一季賽車流線型的車身，心想。

 

我回來了。

 

 

新賽季的第一場車手記者會，全場的焦點當然都在Steve身上，先就過去空白的兩個賽季詢問他為何當時決定退役，現在又為了什麼復出？Steve坦白的述說自己重傷後花了非常長一段時間才恢復身體狀態，復健期非常辛苦，不只是生理上，心理上也有很大的負擔。

 

『當時的我其實是很矛盾的，我既不想離開賽車，但又確實無法抵抗自己的恐懼。我越努力想要重新回到狀態，同時就越想要逃避。另外雖然身體狀態恢復了，但是那麼重大的車禍終究還是會留下後遺症。我一直認為賽車對生理心理的條件要求都很高，如果我不能達到這些要求而勉強自己回到賽道上，那我沒有辦法盡全力在賽場上競爭，對車隊、對車迷、對我自己還有擔心我的家人都並不公平也不負責。』Steve侃侃而談，誠實地剖析了自己的心路歷程。『醫師也提醒我，也許退役會是最後不得不的抉擇。』

 

「所以Steve，你認為當時那個退役的決定是一種逃避嗎？」另一名記者的問題很直白，Steve微微蹙起眉。

 

『不，我不認為。事實上我覺得太過強調立刻、當下、正面迎擊，並不見得適合所有情況。人是群體動物，我們存在於這個社會上，往往需要和其他人相互合作。如果我明知道自己的狀況並不完美，為了爭取一個「不逃避」的美名而勉強自己卡住Prisa車手的位置，卻沒有辦法全心全意的投入和過去一樣的熱情，從而影響了整個車隊的運作，對我而言是更無法接受的。』Steve停了半晌，才又說：『賽車是我人生的夢想，我希望不論我到了幾歲，跑過多少場比賽，拿過多少獎盃，下一次我坐進賽車裡時，我都依然可以完整的奉獻自己全部的心力。』

 

「Steve，你退役時說希望花更多時間和家人相處，請問你決定復出也是和家人討論後的共同決定嗎？」

 

『是，我的家人是我的一切，對我而言，讓他覺得安心非常重要。親眼看到我在賽道上出事，對他而言也是很重大的打擊，他受到的傷害不小於我，在某方面而言尤有甚之。過去兩年對我們兩個而言都是難得的長假，能有一段不受打擾、和彼此安靜相處的時光，對於安撫我和他的心理狀況都是相當重要，也是因為有這段假期，我才能夠以一個身心都健康的狀態回到F1。我非常感謝我的丈夫，他一直支持我的所有決定。』Steve有些羞澀地一笑，提問的記者也笑著點頭。

 

「Steve，你這次跟Prisa簽下的約只有兩年，請問是有什麼考量嗎？」

 

『我重新回到賽場，主要還是因為無法忘懷賽車，但是經歷鈴鹿的意外之後，我更加意識到要為心愛的人珍惜所有，這將是我未來人生每個決定的重要指標。我想我不會離開車壇，或者說我希望可以不離開，但是無論如何，這兩年都是我作為賽車手的最後兩年了，兩年後我會真正從車手身份退役，目前有一些計畫但可能暫時不便透露，不管怎樣我當前的第一要務都是盡全力在賽場上取勝，兩年後要做些什麼，等事情明確後會再跟大家報告。』Steve肯定的回答。

 

記者會的最後一個問題依然是給Steve的：「能告訴我們你作為賽車手的最後兩年目標是什麼嗎？」

 

『拿下所有分站冠軍。』Steve笑著說，引起旁邊車手們玩笑的噓聲。

 

 

記者會結束後回到車隊，Bucky全程觀看了車手記者會直播，正坐在休息區等他。Steve吻了吻Bucky的側臉，坐上一旁的沙發，把Bucky拉進懷裡。

 

「你回答問題的風格還是一如往常的長篇大論。」Bucky取笑著Steve，伸手捏住他的臉頰，Steve歪了歪頭去咬他的手指，被Bucky躲過了。他收緊手臂讓Bucky貼著自己更近一些，Bucky放鬆了身體，溫順的倒在他胸口。

 

『我只是把該說的話一一說清楚。』Steve說，他摸著Bucky的頭髮，又去吻他細長的眼尾：『最主要的是，要在記者會上表達我對你的感謝，Bucky，沒有你，這些事我都做不到。只要有你在，我就覺得什麼事都可以做得了，都值得去爭取⋯⋯你對我有多重要，我想讓所有人都知道。』

 

「嗯？是誰曾經在訪談中說過自己不是高調的人，很注重隱私？」Bucky勾起嘴角，心臟被一股暖意輕柔的包裹著。人在愛中最大的幸福就是付出被看重、被珍視、被回饋，那才是使付出變得有價值的根本因素。

 

『我確實不是高調的人，但應該讓所有人都知道的事情，我也不覺得要刻意隱瞞。』Steve理所當然的說，吻流連到Bucky嘴角，輕輕啃咬他微翹的唇瓣。

 

 

世界就像賽車場一樣，所有人都在拼命想前衝，然而有些人明白自己想追求什麼，有些人不明白；有些人雖然不明白但是他也不在意，有些人很明白可是他卻被各種因素拖慢了步調甚至最後被趕出了賽道。

 

Steve望著Bucky想，他始終望著前方拼命的在追趕、在奔馳，有時也會忘記注意那些供他無所顧忌地狂奔著的重要原因，忘記一個人能自由自在地追逐夢想，背後有多少力量在支持，甚至在犧牲。

 

 

我有多麽幸運。他摟緊Bucky，吻著他閉上雙眼。

 

 

說一輩子我愛你，都不夠。


End file.
